iDream
by TheLegitMilla
Summary: What happens when you both have the same dream?


_He looked at me and smiled. 'You're right, Sam...' He took a step closer to me as I stood there, frozen. I couldn't move, I could only follow his movements with my eyes. He stepped closer again as his brown eyes looked directly into mine. I swallowed as he leaned in and-_

My eyes fluttered open as I blinked a few times. I rubbed my eyes, a little confused about my dream. This was the fourth time I had this dream. With Freddie in it. I looked at the digital clock standing on the little table next to my bed. 5 AM. I sighed. I yawned and stretched a little. I kicked the sheets off my body and stood up. My head was pounding. I groaned a bit and grabbed an aspirin, swallowing it with the glass of water which was standing on the little table next to my bed. I put the glass down hard, making the water splash over the edge of the glass. I shoved my feet into my slippers and headed downstairs.

I skipped two steps of the stairs and my feet landed on the ground, making a plopping sound. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a package of ham. I started eating it as I sat down on a chair. I nibbled on a piece of ham slowly and looked down at my feet. I frowned a bit, still confused about the dream I had. It kept coming back.. but what could it mean? Does it mean I'm in love with Freddie? I always had little tingles flowing through my body when I saw him, but... is that the feeling of being in love? I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about it. I finished the ham and stood up, walking into the living room.

Suddenly, my phone started vibrating in my pocket as my eyes opened. Seemingly, I fell asleep on the couch again. No dream this time, though. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. 'Incoming call: Freddie' it said. I hesitated for two seconds, then picked up the phone and held it close to my ear.

'Why are you calling me?' I asked, trying not to make it sound mean.

_'I have to tell you something.' _I heard him say. A deep sigh followed afterwards. I took a deep breath.

'What is it?'

_'I've been having the same dream over and over, all the time. You are in it... and it's not just a dream. It's a dream where we kiss. It goes like this; You look at me and smile. 'You're right, Freddie...' You take a step closer to me as I stand there, frozen, I can't move, I can only follow your movements with my eyes. You step closer again as your oceanblue eyes look directly into mine. I swallow as you lean in and... well, thats kinda the dream I've been having lately.'_

I gasped softly, not able to process the words he just spoke. 'Uhm... I've been having the same dream...'

_'…..Seriously?'_

'Yes.'

_'Mind if I come over so we can talk?'_

'No. See you in a few minutes.'

I hung up the phone and pulled my knees up. I wrapped my arms around them and leaned my head in between my knees. I couldn't believe he has been having the same dream. Completely the same... I suddenly realized that I was hyperventilating, so I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. I bit my lip hard and then stood up, feeling a little dizzy. 'Oh..' I murmured, trying to keep a steady balance.

The doorbell rang. I ran to the door and flew it open. Freddie stood there. I let him in and closed the door behind him.

'Hi...' I muttered lightly.

He nodded his head into my direction. _'Hi Sam.'_

I walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. I patted on the empty space next to me on the couch. He sat down, nervously fiddling with his fingers. I grabbed his hands.

'Don't do that.'

He nodded and layed his hands down on his waist. I slowly turned my head to look at him and nibbled on my lip. He looked back at me as I didn't really know what to say. My lips parted, but no words came out. It felt like my throat was locked – you want to say so many things, but you can't pronounce a clear word. That's how I felt. And since he didn't say anything either, I guessed he felt the same. Our eyes reached each other and we looked at each other.

_'Sam, I like you.'_ He suddenly said. My eyes widened. I nodded weakly, ruffling a hand through my air as I took a deep breath.

'I like you too, Freddie.'

We both leaned in and closed our eyes. I could feel the tension building up between us as I took a long and deep breath. I softly pressed my lips on his, starting to kiss him gently.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this new Seddie fic! Reviews are VERY appreaciated! :)**


End file.
